


Effing Love You

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Other, reader has no gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When Bucky comes back from a hard mission, you decide to spoil him a bit with a massage





	Effing Love You

Bucky knew something was going before he stepped inside of the room. He was just back from a mission and had arrived home absolutely done. He was tired, sore, and could only think about cuddling you and sleep for 24 hours straight. So, when he scented the fancy candles and heard the soft song, he knew you’d done something in your room.

As he opened the door, his chest dripping wet and a towel around his hips – a sinful vision to your eyes–, the room was dark, some candles were lightened up and you were wrapped in a silk robe with a sexy smile on your face.

“Wow,” he looked around. “What’s all of that?”

You almost rolled your eyes.

“Well… I figured you deserved a surprise today.”

He frowned for a moment but finally understood what you meant and opened a wicked smile.

“So I’m getting a massage?” he arched you an yebrow.

“Yep,” you approached him, kissing his lips for a long moment before looking at him again. “And guess what…”

“Huh?”

Right before his eyes, you moved your hands and took off the silk robe, exposing your naked body to his eyes.

“You’ll be all naked, babe?” he smirked and let his towel fall on a pool on the floor. “Well… I don’t think we will need this, then. “

“Go on,” you smiled as he licked his lips. “Lay on your front.”

He followed your orders, laying down and exposing his cute butt to your eyes.

“Ready?” you asked and he hummed a confirmation, his head perfectly positioned on the fluffy pillows.

“Didn’t know you knew how to massage, babe,” he noticed, feeling as you sat on his back, hands meeting his shoulders.

“There are some things you don’t know about me,” you sassed him.

“And will I even know?”

“Someday, maybe,” you moved your hands, down, making him moan softly.

Your hands weren’t very delicate, your skin had scars and bumps from fighting. They were built for weapons and fighting but Bucky loved your hands anyway and loved what you could do with them. The massage was for sure one of those things.

“Doll,” he moaned again, his voice a bit muffled. “Fuck, __you’re so good__ …”

Your hands left his skin for a moment and, before he could protest, the smell of lavender filled up his senses and your oiled skin met his again.

You worked on him for more than an hour, breaking every single knot and not neglecting any part of his strong anatomy. You massaged his back, the back of his neck, his shoulders his flesh arm, and only then moved to his legs, working on the sensitive back of his knees and calves for a long moment and also dedicating time to his ‘very cute’ butt.

“Really?” he asked groggily as you continued working in the area.

“You know I love your bum,” you smiled, landing a kiss on the middle of his back. “You have the cutest one I’ve ever seen.”

He just sighed in response.

His tights were next, and you could not __not__ admire his muscles, built from fighting, and the back of his ankles also received attention once again.

“Are you awake?” you asked, trying not to hold back a smile.

“Barely,” Bucky muttered,

He had never felt so relaxed in his whole life.

“Turn around for me, please,” you whispered, giving his neck a little kiss.

He complied and you soon kneeled by his side to massage his chest with the same enthusiasm you had when you were on his back.

“You are fucking amazing,” he muttered when you moved your hands to massage his face, working just with enough pressure on your fingertips.

You massaged his arm and hand again, moving to his feet for a long moment and climbing through his strong legs. You bit your lip when you reached his navel, massaging it slowly and softly before moving your hands to his hardening cock.

Bucky whimpered. You took your time, massaging him slowly, using your thumb and each finger, moving them the way you just knew he liked and even trying new movements.

“Y/N…” he moaned softly, his hips thrusting to your hands.

You licked your lips, watching his face contorting as he throbbed in your hand.

“ _ _Y/N,__ ” he moaned louder when your thumb caressed his cockhead and needed to hold himself not to grab you, pin you down and fuck you senseless.

“It’s okay, Bucky,” you muttered. “Cum for me.”

It wasn’t long before he did so, his eyes shut and mouth opened in low and deep moan, his body shaking and hips moving beyond his control. You didn’t stop until he was finished and laid a kiss on his lips before walking to the bathroom to wash your hands.

The moment you stepped back and stood beside the bed, he was already asleep, snoring softly, so you just lied down to his side and smiled when he wrapped an arm protectively around you.

“ _Fucking love you,_ ” he muttered against your skin, making you chuckle and pull a sheet of your bodies

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
